VAMPIRE?
by KecebongKece94
Summary: Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak tahu mengapa si pucat nan manis itu selalu dibully oleh teman-temannya, tentu saja karena dia hanya anak baru yang tak tahu apa-apa, sampai ia bertanya, "Mengapa ia dibully?"/"Karena dia vampire!"/KaiHun/BoysLove/Shounen-ai/SemeKai/UkeSehun/DLDR
1. PROLOG

**VAMPIRE? | KecebongKece94**

 **Prolog**

* * *

"Vampire! Vampire!" Lagi-lagi kegaduhan terjadi di kelasku setelah bel istirahat dibunyikan. Semua teman baruku mengerubunginya serta merta menyorakinya dengan kata yang seminggu ini selalu kudengar.

 _'Vampire'_

Ya, begitulah teman-teman baruku memanggil si pucat berwajah datar yang selalu mengenakan jaket tebal dan sarung tangan yang tak kalah tebal pula. Aku heran, apa dia tidak panas bersekolah dengan penampilan seperti itu?

Tapi, aku juga kasihan pada si pucat itu, ia seolah-olah tuli dengan seluruh sorakan negatif yang ditujukan padanya. Namun aku melihat ia selalu meremas kuat bolpoin yang berada di antara jemarinya hingga kulihat jemarinya memerah karena hal tersebut. Itu pasti sangat menekan batinnya. Aku jadi tak tega padanya, padahal kalau boleh jujur... wajahnya juga... errr manis?

Ah, aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku sendiri karena terlalu simpati pada si pucat yang duduk jauh di belakang sana.

Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongin, kelas 2-B, dan aku baru pindah kemari tepat seminggu yang lalu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman baruku ini terhadap si pucat itu. Dan aku pun tidak ingin tahu.

Si pucat itu bernama Oh Sehun. Seingatku selama seminggu aku sekolah di sini, aku belum pernah mendengarnya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menyergah semua sorakan yang dilontarkan padanya. Tidak ada sahutan, tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada protesan.

Diam, itu saja yang ia lakukan.

"Ya, ya, ya, kalian semua cukup!" Itu ketua kelas baruku, Park Chanyeol, mungkin hanya ia di sini yang peduli pada kasus pembullyan Sehun.

Aku melihat semua yang mengerubungi Sehun langsung membubarkan diri mereka saat melihat mata bulat sang ketua kelas telah memelototi mereka. Aku juga dapat mendengar dengusan kesal dari mereka semua. Merasa permainan menyenangkan mereka harus berakhir.

Kalau tadi aku bilang aku tidak mau tahu tentang masalah Sehun. Sepertinya aku harus menarik kembali ucapanku tadi. Karena rasa penasaranku yang cukup besar, aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan bertanya pada teman sebangku-ku, namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Aku sempat ingin mengurungkan niatku bertanya saat kulihat wajah Baekhyun merah menahan amarah. Tangannya terlihat sedang mencorat-coret bukunya. Semakin terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah menumpahkan rasa kesal dan marahnya di sana.

Jelas aku mengetahui kalau Byun Baekhyun sedang marah, karena yang saat ini sedang ia tulis di bukunya adalah 'Mati saja kau, Oh Sehun!'

Pertanyaan dalam otakku tak berhenti berputar dan selalu membuatku uring-uringan tanpa sadar. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa penasaran dengan seseorang. Dan rasa penasaran itu membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol niat awalku untuk menanyakan perihal Sehun pada Baekhyun. Yah, walau sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik untuk ditanya-tanyai.

"Baekhyun?" panggilku dengan ragu. Berusaha tetap memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Hm?" Aku dapat mendengar suara kesal di sana, apa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol? Sepertinya begitu.

"Mengapa dia terus dibully dan dikatai seperti itu?" tanyaku langsung ke topik utamanya, tak mau bertele-tele.

"Siapa?" Nadanya terdengar semakin kesal. Aku tahu Baekhyun mengetahui siapa yang kumaksudkan.

"Kau tahu, Oh Sehun," kataku sedikit berbisik agar Sehun yang berada tepat di tiga bangku ke belakang dari bangkuku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang sedang aku bicarakan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus keras, "Oh Sehun? Dia sudah mati!"

"Aku serius," rengekku sedikit menggeram sembari melihat apa lagi yang ditulis oleh Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun menggambar sebuah pusara lengkap dengan nisan dan nama Oh Sehun di dalam gambar nisan tersebut. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.

Baekhyun berdiri kemudian berteriak, "Karena, Oh Sehun adalah seorang vampire yang mengerikan, aku telah membuktikannya sendiri. Kulitnya benar-benar terbakar saat aku membuka paksa jaketnya di lapangan sepulang sekolah kemarin. Dankau, Kim Jongin, apa kau akan tetap terus menanyakan vampire mengerikan ini padaku?! Kalau memang begitu, setelah ini kupastikan besok namamu akan terukir indah di batu nisan!"

Baekhyun keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang benar-benar menahan seluruh amarahnya. Tapi sebelum itu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun tatapan mereka berbeda; Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah, dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'kau keterlaluan!'.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sehun, si pucat itu menundukkan kepalanya dalamhingga topi dari jaket yangia kenakan menutupi wajahnya. Aku dapat melihat setitik air mata menetes dan jatuh di atas permukaan bukunya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

Siapapun, tolong jelaskan ini padaku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : HELLO, Ini adalah karya baruku! Semoga kalian semua dan semoga kalian mau mereview ini yah. Yang mau ini dilanjut tolong review yah. Tengkiyut~**

 **AND THANK YOU FOR MY BELOVED SISTER (MARS/nama disamarkan), BECAUSE SHE IS MY BETA-READER!~ LOPYU~**

 **RECOMMENDED SONG : MELTED BY AKMU. THIS IS A AMAZING SONG! (Sok inggris lu)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vampire? | KecebongKece94**

 **Chapter 1 : The Dream**

* * *

 **TRENG~ TRENG~ TRENG~**

Bel pulang telah dibunyikan; semua siswa bersorak keras dan lekas mengemasi buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitupun dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan, namun tidak dengan seseorang yang berjarak tiga bangku ke belakang dari bangku Jongin tersebut. Sehun masih diam di bangkunya, tanpa bicara dan melakukan pergerakan yang berarti.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang masih tetap mempertahankan dirinya duduk di bangku sampai semua murid di sana keluar dari kelas. Sehun tidak menyadari Jongin yang masih berada di sana, ikut menemaninya, karena dirinya masih setia menunduk dan membiarkan wajah manisnya terhalang topi jaket. Hingga setelah pemuda manis itu memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi suara gaduh yang terdengar dari siswa lainnya, ia pun beranjak dari bangkunya, betapa terkejutnya saat ia medongak, lalu menemukan Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan saling menatap untuk beberapa saat mereka merasakan bahwa dunia mereka berhenti berputar, namun itu tak berlangsung lama sampai akhirnya Sehun memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka, lalu keluar dari sana tanpa memedulikan sosok Jongin yang bergeming di tempatnya. Entahlah, saat ia menatap mata itu, ia dapat melihat banyak sekali kesakitan di sana.

Setelah sadar kalau dia hanya sendiri di kelas, Jongin pun keluar dari kelas sembari mencari keberadaan Sehun, dan ketika ia sudah berada di depan gerbang; Jongin melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil hitam dengan kaca gelap sehingga Jongin tidak bisa melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan setelah itu.

' _Sialan!'_

Jongin mengacak rambutnya, lagi ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang dialami oleh Oh Sehun. Oh baiklah, katakan bahwa saat ini ia sangat ikut campur dalam kehidupan seseorang, namun ketika ia menyelami hazel itu, ia menemukan banyak harapan dan juga kesakitan di sana. Banyak sekali sampai Jongin tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

' _Aku tak tahu seberapa kau menahan semua ini, Oh Sehun, tapi mengapa kau bisa membuatku ingin sekali membantumu?'_

Jongin pun memilih ke area parkir sekolah dan mengambil motornya yang terparkir sendiri di lapangan parkir sekolah yang cukup luas itu. Selepas Jongin pergi dengan motornya, Sehun menyuruh supirnya keluar dari sebuah parkiran mobil sembari memperhatikan motor Jongin yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya dari dalam kaca mobil berwarna gelap tersebut.

"Kita pergi, Tuan Muda?" tanya sang supir dengan sangat sopan ketika ia sudah tidak mendapati objek pengamatan tuan muda-nya tidak bisa ditangkap lagi oleh netranya, lantas Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan berat dan juga tanpa suara.

Mobil mereka pun bergerak meninggalkan area parkiran tersebut. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela, sedangkan matanya tak lepas memandang jalanan yang seolah-olah jalan yang dilalui mobil mereka berlari meninggalkannya, seperti semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya; Meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang sama.

Perlahan namun pasti air mata kembali menetes dari netranya, namun bibirnya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ini yang selalu Sehun lakukan ketika dirinya merasakan tertekan luar biasa. Ia tak bisa mengungkapkan segalanya, karena dirinya sendiri-lah yang menyebabkan semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya meninggalkan dirinya.

' _Kim Jongin, aku ingin berteman denganmu. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kau juga meninggalkan aku seperti mereka semua meninggalkan aku."_

Alasan semua ini terjadi padanya, karena ia adalah monster; yang menakutkan, juga patut dijauhi. Dan, ia juga tidak mau membunuh orang yang ia cintai, ia tidak mau itu terjadi dan membuat dirinya melakukan hal yang tidak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat.

* * *

 _Angin malam yang begitu menusuk di sebuah pedesaan kecil yang hanya memakai penerangan seadanya, namun tidak mengurungkan niat kedua anak adam berusia masing-masing 12 tahun dan 10 tahun lengkap dengan baju tradisional itu berjalan-jalan ke danau dengan membawa sebuah lentera untuk penerangan mereka._

 _anak yang lebih muda itu mendudukan dirinya di samping anak lainnya sembari menghirup angin malam—yang menurutnya—begitu segar. Mata si muda itu penuh dengan binar khas anak kecil, namun binar kesenangan itu menghilang ketika anak di sampingnya itu malah memasang wajah yang tak bersahabat._

" _Ada apa?" tanya si muda pada si tua yang masih tetap menatap hamparan danau yang berada di depan mereka._

" _Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi," kata si anak yang lebih tua itu tanpa sadar menyakiti hati si anak yang lebih muda._

" _Kenapa?" tanya si anak yang lebih muda dengan suara lirihnya._

" _Karena kau bukan manusia!"Anak yang lebih tua itu berdiri dan berniat akan meninggalkan si anak yang lebih muda, tetapi si anak yang lebih muda itu mencekal tangannya, matanya berkaca-kaca._

" _Jangan pergi..." cicit si anak yang lebih muda, namun yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak mendengarkannya, si anak yang lebih tua malah menepis tangannya dengan kuat hingga membuat kulit tangannya sedikit memerah._

" _Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak mau berteman denganmu, karena kau adalah monster," teriak si anak yang lebih tua itu dengan kuat hingga membuat si anak yang lebih muda mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat._

" _Aku akan membunuhmu, beraninya kau!" si anak yang lebih muda itu mengejar si anak yang lebih tua dengan sangat cepat, melebihi kecepatan angin sekaligus. Kulitnya semakin memucat dan matanya berubah menjadi merah. Betapa terkejutnya anak itu saat melihat temannya berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan._

" _Kau tahu, ini adalah malam hari dan di sini sangatlah gelap, kau akan segera mati karena kehabisan darah," ungkap si anak lebih muda itu dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat, terlebih si anak yang lebih tua dapat merasakan deru napas yang dingin dari mulut si muda itu._

 _Lentera yang sedari tadi dibawa di tangannya itu terjatuh dan pecah, membuat kegelapan dan aura mencengkam semakin mengitari si anak yang lebih tua. Kemudian, jemari kecil si muda itu mengelus lembut leher mulus si tua, membuat si tua memejamkan matanya; antara ketakutan dan pasrah._

" _Apa jadinya kalau kulitmu ini akan terkoyak dengan taringku ini?" tanya si muda itu sukses membuat tubuh si tua bergetar ketakutan. Si muda itu mendekatkan bibirnya dan membuka mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit untuk menancapkan kedua taringnya di leher si tua itu._

 _Dan, kedua taring itu sukses tertancap tepat di nadi leher si tua. "ARGH!"_

"AHHHH!"

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendapatkan lagi mimpinya yang sangat aneh, tapi ia merasa bahwa yang berada di dalam mimpinya itu bukanlah dirinya, dan juga ia tidak tahu siapa yang berada di mimpi itu. Tapi, mimpi itu seperti nyata, ia merasa pernah mengalaminya, tapi itu sangatlah tidak mungkin; karena jika di dalam mimpi itu diceritakan adanya sebuah pedesaan, sedangkan dirinya saat ini berada di era yang begitu canggih. Mustahil jika yang berada di dalam mimpinya itu adalah dirinya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar serba hitamnya, bahkan tidak ada jendela dan lampu di dalam kamarnya tersebut. Begitupun di seluruh pelosok rumah ini, semua jendela di rumahnya berwarna gelap sehingga cahaya mentari tak dapat merambatkan cahayanya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, 04.30 AM. Ia mendesah pelan, kemudian membuka pintu belakang rumahnya yang menyambungkan dirinya pada taman belakang. Hanya jam-jam ini lah yang bisa Sehun nikmati tanpa tebalnya jaket dan sejenisnya yang menutupi semua kulit tubuhnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menikmati udara segar yang belum terkena polusi.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sedang menikmati dunianya, Jongin malah sedang berputar-putar di kamarnya sambil berpikir keras. Kalian masih ingat'kan niat Jongin? Ia ingin membantu Sehun dan berteman dengannya, namun untuk didekati saja Sehun tidak mau.

Jongin memegang wajahnya, "Apa wajahku yang jelek?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku itu tampan. Bagaimana aku bisa mendekati Sehun kalau begini caranya?" Jongin mendesah kesal karena tidak mendapatkan solusi yang tepat. Jika ia terus mengejar Sehun, yang ada pemuda pucat itu malah takut padanya.

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa rasa tak pedulinya itu bisa berubah menjadi rasa simpati yang begitu besar kepada Sehun.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya, 04.30 AM. Masih awal bila hanya untuk berkemas keperluan sekolah, lagipula ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya tadi malam jadi Jongin tidak perli lagi bersusah-susah paginya. Namun, ia terbangun tepat tengah malam, ia mendapatkan mimpi yang buruk, di mana ia memimpikan seorang anak kecil yang berniat membunuhnya dengan gigi taringnya, seperti vampire.

Jongin meringis ngeri, pasti ini karena dirinya terbayang-bayang Sehun yang selalu dikatai 'Vampire', pikir Jongin. Namun, mimpi itu bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali saja, sebelum ia pindah sekolah pun ia sudah mendapatkan mimpi yang seperti sebuah potongan film yang tidak selesai.

Lupakan! Mimpi itu benar-benar membuat kadar ketakutan Jongin semakin meningkat dan bisa saja menyiutkan nyalinya untuk berdekatan kepada Sehun. Ia tidak mau semua itu terjadi, ia akan menunjukan pada Sehun bahwa tidak semua orang akan menjauhinya. Ia akan terus berusaha mendapatkan tempat di hati Sehun dan membuang pikiran Sehun tentang orang yang berada di sekitarnya itu sangat dingin dan tak peduli padanya.

Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan perasaan mereka sendiri, tak ada yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, tak ada satupun, hanya mereka yang bisa merasakannya sendiri, meskipun semua terasa aneh.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hai! Lagi pengen rajin update nih! Terima kasih atas review kalian semua, gue terharu banget kalau ternyata FF perdana gue ini banyak yang review. Gue tahu, ini masih sangat membingungkan, dan belum bisa ketebak ada apa dengan KaiHun, yakan? Hahaha. Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya dan kalian akan menemukan jawabannya, mungkin chapter ini juga sudah membuat lu pada narik kesimpulan hehe... Maaf, kalo chapter ini dan chapter seterusnya bakal pendek-pendek (Gak niat banget) tapi gue bakal usahain akan update cepat deh yah. Tengkiyut~**


End file.
